Cursed Love
by RiAddison
Summary: After Inuyasha chased after Kikyo, Kagome makes a wish upon a shooting star. What happens when the evil Naraku makes that wish come true using Sesshomaru? And what does the Dark Miko Tsubaki have to do with it? And just what is Naraku planning?
1. Forgiven

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, as much as I'd like to, I don't.

* * *

"Sit!" Kagome yelled, then walked off, as the others watched shaking their heads. 

"Inuyasha is a baka," Shippo said hopping onto Sango's shoulder.

"Yes Shippo, he is," Miroku agreed, shaking his head sadly. Why couldn't the idiot stay away from Kikyo?

* * *

'_That jerk! Why does he always chose Kikyo over me? She's not even alive anymore, she's just a clay pot. What does she have that I don't? Ugh!'_

Kagome looked up, tears sparkling in her eyes, right as a shooting star started to fall.

'_Oh! A shooting star, should I make a wish? Hn, like it would come true anyway, but... oh what the heck!'_

Kagome looked back up to the shooting star, tears still glinting, "I wish someone would love me..." Kagome whispered, "just me."

* * *

Far away, watching through a mirror was the ultimate evil, watching the crying girl. 

"Kukuku, why don't we give her what she wants?" Naraku chuckled cruelly, an idea clearly forming in his cunning mind, "Kanna, bring Kagura to me."

And with that Kanna left to retrieve her sibling.

"Kagura", Kanna spoke in her monotone voice.

"What do you want, Kanna?" Kagura snarled, aware that Kanna was most likely here because Naraku had told Kanna to fetch her.

"Naraku wants to talk to you."

'_Ugh!'_ Kagura thought,_ 'What does that disgusting hanyou want with me? Probably some foolish trip. I wish there was a way to get my heart back from that hanyou. Then I could be free like the wind!'_

"Fine"

Kagura entered the room to see Naraku, "You called for me?", Kagura said, bowing.

"Yes Kagura. I will give you a chance to redeem yourself. Find and bring me the Dark Miko they call Tsubaki."

* * *

"Why did Kagome go?" Inuyasha asked angrily as he pulled himself out of the crater his body had made. 

"I believe she went off to cool off. You know Inuyasha you really should stop doing this to Kagome ", Miroku said, trying to make Inuyasha see it from Kagome's point of view.

"Feh! I'm not the one who has a problem, she does," Inuyasha said.

'_I really don't try to hurt her. I mean, does she expect me to just forget I ever loved Kikyo? Of course that isn't really Kikyo, but still...maybe I should go find her.'_

Inuyasha suddenly walked off following Kagome's scent. When he saw her outline he paused, sniffing the air.

'_Oh no! She's not crying is she? I hate it when she cries.'_ Inuyasha thought as he considered turning back and letting her cool off. But finally the tears won.

"Hey Kagome! What you doing all the way out here? You know there are demons out here, don't you?" Inuyasha called, hoping she wouldn't sit him again.

'_Great what does he want?'_ Kagome thought, "Just go away Inuyasha..."

'_Wow, she sounds really upset.' _Inuyasha knelt down in front of her and lifted her chin up to make her meet his eyes, "Kagome...I'm sorry. I know she's not the real Kikyo, but for some reason I can't just ignore her, it doesn't mean I still love her."

'_Did he just say he doesn't love Kikyo?'_ Kagome finally met his eyes, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't really know, I'm really confused, Kagome. I need time to sort everything out," Inuyasha looked at her, his golden eyes pleading for her to understand.

"Ok."

Inuyasha hugged Kagome, "You're so understanding, Kagome!"

Kagome blushed hugging him back,_ 'It still doesn't mean he likes me, but still...I love him. But how can I tell him no?'_

"Hey Inuyasha, we should go back to camp, it's getting kind of cold," Kagome said, as he stopped hugging her.

"Ok."

"Hey! I don't hear any yelling or any thuds, maybe they worked it out," Sango commented, just as Inuyasha and Kagome walked into camp.

"Hey you guys. Sorry about all that," Kagome apologized, looking sheepish.

* * *

Later that night, Sango woke up and shook Kagome awake, "Five more minutes, Mom!," Kagome said, still halfway asleep. 

"Shhhhh!" Sango hissed, as Kagome woke up all the way, "Come on!"

Sango snuck outside with Kagome following her, "Why did you wake me up?" Kagome asked, slightly irritated at getting woken up.

"So? What happened?" Sango asked, wanting to know everything.

"What do you mean what happened? You mean with Inuyasha?" Kagome said, as Sango shook her head yes, "Nothing. I listened to what he had to say, and forgave him, and he hugged me. What's the big deal?"

Sango looked faintly disappointed, "Well nothing, I just thought that since you didn't sit him again that you had done something," Sango finished looking embarrassed.

"Well nothing happened. Now can we go back to bed?" Kagome asked, yawning.

"Fine," Sango followed Kagome back inside.

* * *

Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic, so I would really appreciate if everyone who reads this will review, whether you liked it or not. :) Thanks!

Oh! And sorry this chapter is so short, as I post more chapters they will get longer.


	2. Plans: Step 1

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Inuyasha, or do I? Lol, I'm just kidding, I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does:)

* * *

Kagura flew through the air on her feather, with the Dark Priestess Tsubaki behind her. 

'_I can't believe that Naraku sent me on this mission without telling me what he plans on doing! Is it possible he knows I plan to betray him? Hn, but how could he? If he did I would be dead by now, wouldn't I? Just what is Naraku planning?'_, Kagura thought to herself.

"Here we are," Kagura said, as she spotted the castle. The feather gently gliding to the ground once they were inside the outside wall.

Kagura started toward where Naraku was, with Tsubaki following.

As Tsubaki followed Kagura, she started thinking,_ 'What does Naraku want with me? Hmm, I shall humor him and find out. Then I will decide if I want to help the hanyou.'_

Soon they were outside of Naraku's door, Kagura knocked.

"Come in!" Naraku's cold voice rang through the silence.

Kagura entered and bowed, "I have brought the Dark Miko, as you requested.

"Very well, Kagura, you may go," Naraku commanded.

'_Damn! I was hoping I would be able to stay and discover his plan!'_ Kagura thought, stomping off.

* * *

"Welcome Tsubaki," 

"Naraku...what do you want with me?" Tsubaki said coldly, looking Naraku in the eye.

"Fine, I'm aware that you can curse someone by making them fall in love. Am I correct?" Naraku grinned cruelly.

Tsubaki narrowed her eyes, _'What is he care about that for?'_ She paused before answering, "Yes, I can perform the Noroi no Kigokoro. But exactly why do you care? "Tsubaki said.

"Because I need to kill the young miko that Inuyasha travels with, and you are going to help me," Naraku replied, "I need you to curse Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru, so that he falls in love with Kagome."

* * *

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and the others are coming upon a village. 

"Do you think we could stop here tonight and rest?" Kagome asked.

"Don't worry, Kagome! I shall secure us some lodging," Miroku said as he started talking to the nearest person. As the others shook their heads at Miroku's usual way of getting lodging.

"Sir, I sense an evil aura, I believe it might be a demon. Would you like me to exorcise it for you?" Miroku said, looking grave.

"Are you sure?" The man replied, "I have been feeling a evil presence, and would greatly appreciate it if you would vanquish it for me?"

"No problem," Miroku said as he walked into the house and placed a sacred sutra onto the wall, and chanted something under his breath. When he was finished, he came back to talk to the man, "Sir, the demon is gone."

"Oh, thank you!" The man said as he bowed, "How can I ever repay you?"

"Well, my friends and I are in need of a place to stay tonight," Miroku said.

"You are more than welcome to stay here tonight," The man replied.

Miroku sweat dropped, as the others glared at him, but he only followed the man into the house.

* * *

Later that night, after everyone had eaten, Inuyasha decide to get some air. Kagome saw him go outside and followed. 

"Are you ok, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"I'm fine, but I have a feeling something is going to happen," Inuyasha said.

And as usual, Inuyasha was right, and that bad feeling was coming closer to the village. And arrived exactly when Inuyasha and Kagome were about to return inside.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as something grabbed Kagome.

Inuyasha turned around to see the Dark Miko Tsubaki, holding Kagome by the hair.

"Tsubaki," Inuyasha growled, as his hand reached for the Tetsusaiga.

"Hold it, Inuyasha. You wouldn't want to hurt your little girlfriend, now would you?" Tsubaki said, running her hands through Kagome's ebony hair.

'_Got it,'_ Tsubaki thought, _'I have what I came to get. She can go back the pathetic little dog hanyou. For now.'_

"Do you want her back Inuyasha? You know I could just kill her. But I think I'll save that for another day," Tsubaki said, throwing Kagome at Inuyasha and simply disappearing.

Inuyasha caught Kagome, right before she hit the ground, "Inuyasha...?", Kagome, murmured, confused.

"Kagome? Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked gently.

Kagome sat up, remembering what had happened, "Yea, I'm fine. All she did was run her fingers through my hair, and then dropped me."

"What's Naraku up to?" Inuyasha growled.

"Naraku? What's Naraku got to do with this?" Kagome asked, now she was really confused.

"I could smell that jerk on her, she's been talking to him," Inuyasha replied as he picked up Kagome and carried her inside.

"What happened?" Sango asked as Inuyasha set Kagome down.

"Tsubaki was just here. She grabbed Kagome, run her fingers through her hair, and dropped her, and Tsubaki smelled faintly of Naraku," Inuyasha explained.

"Why would Tsubaki do that? Why not kill Kagome when she had the chance?" Miroku pondered.

Inuyasha replied, "I don't know, but I don't like this. I have a bad feeling."

* * *

Back at Naraku's castle Tsubaki is talking with Naraku, "I have it. I have a strand of the girl's hair, but I still need two strands of Sesshomaru's," Tsubaki reported, kneeling in front of Naraku. 

"Leave that up to me. You may go, for now," Naraku dismissed Tsubaki, and stared planning how to get Sesshomaru's hair.

* * *

Fuming, Tsubaki stormed to her room, _'Why did I agree to help the bastard? Oh yea...'_

**Flashback**

**"Because I need to kill the young miko that Inuyasha travels with, and you are going to help me," Naraku replied, "I need you to curse Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru, so that he falls in love with Kagome."**

**"And what makes you think I will help you? What's in it for me?" Tsubaki asked, suspicious.**

**"In return you will be able to reap your revenge on Kikyo. I plan to place a corrupt Shikon shard in her back, and once she is under my control, I will allow you to reap your revenge, any way you want," Naraku replied.**

**Tsubaki narrowed her eyes, trying to see if he was lying, "Fine, but I will need one strand of the girl's hair and two of the person you want me to curse."**

**End of Flashback**

'_Soon I shall be able to get back at Kikyo for ruining my life, for being chosen to protect the Shikon jewel, and for taking away my eternal beauty,' _Tsubaki thought viciously to herself, a cruel smirk on her face.

**

* * *

**

Riannu-chan: Hey everyone!!! Hope you like my story so far. Just so everyone knows, Noroi no Kigokoro, roughly means "a curse of love". Anyway, I will try to update a soon as possible. :) And plz everyone reveiw, if you like or don't. Thanks!


	3. Plans: It Starts

**Ri-chan**: Hi!!! I finally got this chapter up! I couldn't figure out how to continue my story, but I finally figured it out. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer**: Oh yea! I don't own Inuyasha, blah, blah…I think everyone gets that I don't own Inuyasha.

**Sesshy**: We know you don't own Inuyasha, now get on with the story!!! growls

**Ri-chan**: backs away Ok, ok, now the story continues. By the way, bold italicized words are the persons inner self speaking.

**Sesshy**: Ri! growls again

**Ri-chan**: Ok, ok! I'm done, now here's the story.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru! Wait for me, Lord Sesshomaru!!" Rin cried, trying to catch up with Sesshomaru. 

"Shut up, you stupid girl!" Jaken yelled at Rin for being human, as usual. But shut up as Sesshomaru started to walk away.

"Rin stay here, Jaken watch her," Sesshomaru ordered, all of a sudden stopping.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Can Rin go pick flowers?"

"No Rin," Sesshomaru replied in his normal "Ice Prince" voice.

'_I can smell the vile hanyou, Naraku! Finally I can kill him!'_ Sesshomaru thought inhumanly, his hand gripping Tokijin.

"Ok, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin replied, watching as Sesshomaru took off into the forest.

* * *

Jaken looked at Rin, shaking his head. 

"Look what Rin has!" Rin said to Jaken, shoving shiny, silvery threads at him.

"Is that some of Lord Sesshomaru's hair!!!" Jaken asked, totally freaking out and imagining what Sesshomaru would do if he knew about the hair.

"It's ok, Jaken-sama! Lord Sesshomaru already knows!!! He gave it to Rin!" Rin stated happily.

"Stupid human! Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't give a lock of his hair to a human! Give it here!" Jaken said trying to take the lock of Sesshomaru's hair

"NO!" Rin cried, running away.

"Give it here, silly human!" Jaken shouted, chasing after Rin and the hair.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru had found Naraku. 

"Naraku...what are you doing here?" Sesshomaru said, taking Tokijin out of its sheath.

"Kukukuku, still as impolite as ever. I have business here," Naraku replied.

"Right now, you business is with me," Sesshomaru said, his voice deathly quiet.

"Fine!" Naraku shouted, sending out tentacles toward Sesshomaru. Which of course Sesshomaru easily dodged.

"You call that an attack?" Sesshomaru said disgusted. Then attacked, slashing Naraku straight down the middle with Tokijin. Then Naraku simply disappeared.

'_Damn! It's a puppet! I should have known the coward wouldn't come in person,'_ Sesshomaru thought, sheathing Tokijin.

* * *

"Giv...e it here...," Jaken panted, still trying to chase Rin, and with that collapsed. Rin came over with a stick and started to poke Jaken. 

"Jaken-sama?"

Unknown to Rin, the real Naraku was creeping up behind her, and grabbed her.

"Ahhhhh!!! Lord Sesshomaru!!!" Rin cried, trying to get free, but in the process got knocked unconscious.

Sesshomaru heard Rin's cry and ran back to camp. When he arrived he saw Jaken on the ground in a heap and Naraku holding Rin in front of himself.

"Sesshomaru...so nice you could make it." Naraku smirked cruelly, as another tentacle slowly reached to wrap around the lock of hair. (**A/N:** Sesshy didn't notice the other tentacle because he was focused on saving Rin, awww! Not that he would ever admit it! Hehe.)

"Naraku your battle is with me, not the girl," Sesshomaru said, still expressionless.

"You care about this weak human?" Naraku asked, disgusted at the youkai's fondness for the human, "You know I could kill her right now? But I guess not."

Naraku dropped Rin in a heap and fled.

Worried, but to proud to admit it, Sesshomaru walked slowly over to Rin, "Rin?"

Rin's eyes opened, then she sat up, confused, "Lord Sesshomaru?" Looking around and Naraku not in sight, Rin quickly became her old self.

Sesshomaru was puzzled at Rin's ability to be so happy after that experience, not that it would show. All of a sudden Sesshomaru started to walk away.

"Come Rin."

* * *

Naraku arrived back at his castle, and immediately walked to Tsubaki's room. 

"Here," Naraku said, throwing the lock of hair at Tsubaki, "now perform the curse."

"Fine," Tsubaki said closing the curtains, and thinking, _'The bastard, he expects everyone to do everything when he wants them to.'_

Once the curtains were draw shut, Tsubaki kneeled in front of the small table in the center of her room. Then taking two strands of Sesshomaru's and one strand of Kagome's, she tied the three strands together at one end. Then slowly she stared to braid the strands while saying the incantation.

"As I braid,

these three hairs into one,

love shall,

steal over you senses,

so shall you stay until,

love ended,

only comes when three hairs broken."

Then after finishing the incantation and the braiding, Tsubaki knotted the strands at the other end as well. Then slowly the braid strands of hair simmered a mysterious black, and slowly lightened to a warm silverish-grey and finally to a bright but sinister white.

"It is done," Tsubaki said, rising, "The curse should take affect either late tonight or early tomorrow.

"Excellent," Naraku grinned maliciously, an evil glint in his scarlet eyes.

* * *

"Can we stop…?" Kagome panted, after the group had been traveling for 3 days. 

"Feh, fine," Inuyasha grudgingly agreed, then muttered under his breath, "Weak humans."

"Hey Sango, does Inuyasha seem like he's in a bad mood," Kagome asked Sango, forgetting the Inuyasha could probably hear every word.

"Ye-," Sango stared to say, but got cut off by Inuyasha.

"I'm not in a bad mood!!! Geez, lay off a guy, will you? And if I am in a bad mood, then it's because we have to stop every three days," Inuyasha snarled, and inch away from Kagome's face.

Kagome's face became red, but not from embarrassment, and too late Inuyasha realized his mistake.

"Sit!!! Sit! Sit!" Kagome shouted, while the subjection beads worked, and Inuyasha was forced to fall very hard face first in the ground.

* * *

"Stupid jerk!" Kagome fumed, walking away, _'Why is he such a jerk! He starting to kinda act like the oh-so-mighty-Sesshomaru! Ugh!'_

Kagome climbed up a slight hill and laid down, staring up at the sunset. As the sky got darker and darker, Kagome's eyes started to droop, and she fell asleep.

The next morning Kagome woke up, and stretched, looking around in confusion.

'_Huh? Why am I not with the rest of the group? Oh yea, I guess I fell asleep watching the sunset. Well better go back, their probably worried about me.'_

When Kagome got back, everyone except Inuyasha was still asleep, and as soon as Inuyasha say Kagome he got up and started yelling.

"Where have you been? Don't you know there are demons out there! You idiot!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome started to get mad, "For your information I went to watch the sunset last night cause I was mad at you and I fell asleep!!!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha sat back down, "Feh, whatever, but if a demon gets you don't come crying to me." (**A/N:** Inuyasha is trying to find a way to avoid the blame and avoid getting 'sat' again.)

"Hmph," Kagome said, her nose slightly in the air, "I never asked you to, did I?"

Inuyasha's only response was, "Feh!"

While the two idiots had been yelling at each other they didn't notice the others had woken up.

Sango, looking neat as usual, Miroku, looking all rumpled and scratching his head, and Shippo perched on Sango's shoulder, were all looking at Inuyasha and Kagome slightly amused.

"What's a matter now?" Miroku asked, eyeing Inuyasha.

"Nothing, I just went off to watch the sunset last night, and fell asleep," Kagome replied.

"But that was really dangerous, there are demons," Sango said, concerned.

"That's wha-," Inuyasha started, only to stop after getting a death glare from Kagome.

"I know it was dangerous, I mean I didn't try to," Kagome said, looking sheepish.

Inuyasha stared at her, then looked away irritated, _'Feh, I said the same thing, what did she get all mad at me and not Sango?_

_**Because you're insensitive about anyone's feelings! **_

_What the heck! Who are you? And why are you in my head? _

_**I'm your inner self, you baka! **_

_Oh...hey! I am not insensitive! _

_**Yes you are! **_

_No, I'm not! _

_**Yep, definitely insensitive.**_

_No, I'm not! Wait! Why am I arguing with myself?_

_**Hehe...**_

_Feh, please go away._

_**Wow! That was almost polite! **_

_growls at inner self _

_**Fine I'll leave...for now.**_

_Finally!'_

Meanwhile, everyone was watching Inuyasha, and the different faces he was making. When all of a sudden he growled, and everyone jumped a little.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, trying not to laugh, "Are you ok?"

"What?" Inuyasha said, waking up from talking to himself, "Oh, yea I'm fine."

"Ok," Kagome said looking doubtful, but didn't say anything.

Inuyasha got up, "Is everyone ready to go?"

"Um...actually since I didn't get very much rest last night, I was wondering if we could stay here another night?" Kagome asked.

"Fine," Inuyasha said, sitting back down.

"Cool! So anyone hungry?" Kagome asked, taking food out of her backpack.

* * *

"Look Jaken! Look at the pretty flowers Rin found!" Rin squealed, thrusting a handful of flowers under Jaken's nose. 

"Foolish human!" Jaken said, turning away from the flowers.

Sesshomaru was sitting a few yards away, propped up against a tree, _'What did Naraku want with Rin? Or was he just messing with me? But why, that doesn't sound like Naraku? What is he planning???'_ Sesshomaru thought, frustrated, even while his face remained passive.

Then his eyes wandering back to watch Rin, _'She reminds me of that girl that travels with Inuyasha? What's her name?_

_**Kagome?**_

_Yes that is her name. Huh? Who are you?_

_**Your inner self...**_

_What is an inner self? _(**A/N:** Sesshy doesn't knows what a conscience is. Hehe.)

_**I'm your conscience, the person inside of you who beats you up verbally when you do something bad, etc. I've been dormant since now.**_

_Oh, I see. But why are you here if you've been dormant? _

_**How should I know? I expected to be forever dormant, maybe you're feeling guilty?**_

_Hn! This Sesshomaru does not feel guilt, nor any other 'human' emotion._

_**Whatever, maybe it has something to do with Kagome!??**_

_Kagome? _

_**Weird! Your thought voice sound like you liked the girl, but we all know that your not capable of feeling 'human' emotions. snickers**_

_Kagome! Why isn't she here? I miss her!_

_**HUH?!! What's with the lovey-dovey thoughts all of a sudden?**_

_Shut up! I have to find Kagome!'_

Suddenly Sesshomaru rose, "Jaken, watch Rin," and with that he shot up into the air.

* * *

**Ri-chan**: Ohhhh!!! A cliffie! What will happen? Why has Sesshomaru turned lovey-dovey? What the heck is going on??? 

**Sesshy**: Oh shut up Ri! Some of us have sensitive hearing! And why am I so lovey-dovey about Kagome all of a sudden?

**Ri-chan**: Cause you love her!!!

**Sesshy**: I do not! looking guilty

**Ri-chan**: looking doubtful Ok, so you don't, for now...laughs evilly

**Sesshy**: Whatever...so where is everyone else?

**Others**: We're here!!!

**Ri-chan**: There they are! What were you guys doing?

**Kagome**: Watching you two argue. It's funny.

**Sesshy**: turns away with nose in air This Sesshomaru is never funny.

**Ri-chan**: Oh, stop it Sesshy.

**Inuyasha**: Hey, I think the readers are getting kinda irritated.

**Ri-chan**: looks at readers Oh, they do look kinda mad? Sorry people! We'll stop!

**Sesshy**: Finally!

**Ri-chan**: glares at Sesshy Ok, we're done, please review.

**Sesshy**: looks doubtful I don't they will.


End file.
